Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-7y + 10}{4y} \div 3$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{-7y + 10}{4y} \times \dfrac{1}{3}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(-7y + 10) \times 1} {(4y) \times 3}$ $x = \dfrac{-7y + 10}{12y}$